


blood runs crazy

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [82]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bloodplay, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: He's high as shit but his heart's racing and Connor's eyes are huge, not seeing him, like he doesn't really see his opponent in a fight.





	

The first time it happens, it's an accident. Kyle's been up all night painting, and when he crawls into bed still covered in blue and orange, he startles Connor enough that all at once there's a knife to his throat.

"Babe," Kyle says. He's high as shit but his heart's racing and Connor's eyes are huge, not seeing him, like he doesn't really see his opponent in a fight. The knife presses in and Kyle feels the trickle of blood, the cold metal against his skin.

"Connor," Kyle slurs, and Connor blinks at him.

"Kyle?" He asks. He reaches out with his free hand, runs his fingers across Kyle's collar bone.

"Yeah," Kyle says.

"I," Connor says. The knife drops against the sheets and Connor breathes in, out, in, swipes at the blood running down Kyle's throat. "Did I," he starts.

"Yeah," Kyle says. He runs his fingers through Connor's hair, and Connor makes a sound like a whimper, moves in and breathes against him saying _sorry, sorry_.

Kyle doesn't say anything, but when he wakes up later, he sees the cut in the mirror, the scab and the smear of blood and his heart starts pounding hard again like the first time he shot up.

 

*

 

Connor gets restless any time he doesn't have a fight for a while. He doesn't _say_ anything. He reads and he does yoga and he helps Kyle with his paints, mixes his colors for him when Kyle tells him how. But he's too still, like a guitar string about to snap, and -

They're in bed one night, and Kyle's grinding down on top of Connor when he pulls the knife out from under Connor's pillow.

Connor goes still. "What are you doing?"

Kyle takes Connor's hand in his and tries to slip the knife between his fingers. He reaches up with his other hand and runs it across his throat. "I kinda liked it, you know," he says.

"Kyle?" Connor asks. 

"It hurt," Kyle says. "But it felt good, too, you know? Like that first time you were _in_ me."

"Kyle," Connor warns. His grip on the knife is tight, but Kyle guides him up to his chest and lets the knife sit just there. "I don't want to hurt you," Connor says, but he's breathing hard, and Kyle can _feel_ him, feel him getting worked up for this just like after a fight. Kyle never goes to them, but sometimes he'll wait outside because he knows after Connor will kiss him until his mouth bleeds, grip him until his shoulders bruise.

"Maybe you do," Kyle says. "Maybe I _want_ you to."

Connor growls, flips him back on the bed and hovers above him. Kyle lets go of him and Connor drags the knife across his skin, not hard enough to cut.

"That's it, baby," Kyle says. "Come on."

The knife cuts deeper this time, and they both gasp for it. Connor's mouth hangs open and Kyle grabs him by the back of the neck, says, "Just like that. Can you feel it?"

Connor _moans_ , ducks his head down and laps at the blood until there's nothing left and Kyle squirms under him. "Again," he says. "Connor, baby, need -"

He brings the knife down again, and this time he carves a C just above Kyle's nipple, deep and bold and Connor's eyes are wild now, blood-crazy and gorgeous and Kyle wants to paint the chaos of it all almost as much as he wants to come.

"Connor," Kyle says and Connor groans, licks and licks at him and tosses the knife to the floor so he can get Kyle's boxers down and touch him. It doesn't take much, doesn't take anything at all, just Connor's bloody mouth against his and his hard hand wrapped around him until Kyle's screaming into his mouth.

When he comes down, Connor sits on the edge of the bed and Kyle gets up and grabs the knife from the floor. He kisses across Connor's back, runs the flat edge of the blade against Connor's back and Connor's hard and leaking but so, so still.

"Will you let me?" Kyle whispers against his shoulder and Connor nods, looks back at him with desperate eyes and murmurs, "Anything."

He takes longer than Connor did. He draws lines and swirls and curlicues, licks it all up before he carves his initials into Connor's hip and then he wraps his arms around him, kisses his cheek and says, "Now you're mine, baby."

Connor comes for him then, loud and shaking, lets everything out like he's needed to. Then he turns in Kyle's arms, curls up under his chin and murmurs, "I already was, you know."

"Mm," Kyle says. "But now everyone _else_ knows, too."


End file.
